In recent years, market share of high-resolution large-screen smartphones has been increasing. In one aspect, as the resolution of a smartphone product increases, pixel size thereof becomes finer and finer, and process difficulty in fabricating a display panel increases accordingly; a virtual display product with reduced the number of data lines in a display achieves, by virtue of additional algorithm or signal processing, a display effect close to that of a product whose true resolution is the same as the virtual display product, thereby significantly alleviating the process difficulty in fabricating a display panel. In another aspect, while large-size screens bring viewing comfort, the development thereof is gradually restricted by short standby time of phones; in addition to gradually upgrading battery capacity, seeking for a solution for reducing power consumption has become an important development direction of smartphones.
At present, manufactures generally reduce power consumption of a display apparatus by optimizing the driving mode thereof. For example, an overall power consumption of the display apparatus can be effectively lowered by adopting column inversion driving mode. However, when the display apparatus driven in column inversion mode needs to display an image of pure color (one of pure red (R), pure green (G) and pure blue (B)), the power consumption of the display apparatus is still large since data lines all need to be driven by using pulse waveforms.